Lifeguards
by FutureKate
Summary: Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff/ Adommy/ Adam and Tommy are at the swimming pool... What can happen in a public toilet...?


**NOTES:**** So here it is. Another oneshoot Adommy ****fanfic I wrote with my Soul Sister. Adam and Tommy are a couple and they are at the swimming pool. This is the lead idea. Enjoy! :)**

Temperatures were rising over 40 degrees lately, so both- Adam and Tommy- appreciated the idea to go to the swimming pool. It was even too hot to go on the beach. They would totally get sunburnt if they'd stay there longer than 15 minutes! So now they were in paradise. The water was cold and there was a bar. They ordered some colorful drinks and enjoyed free time on chairs under umbrella.

Adam don't like sports so he was trying to relax slowly floating on the water but Tommy had so much energy! He couldn't stay in one place and after a few minutes the singer gave up and he started to entertain his lover. They were splashing water at each other, racing, giggling, laughing, pulling under water and from time to time kissing. When Adam was out of energy he went off to take some rest. The blond couldn't understand how his boyfriend was able to stay on the shore! There was too hot! So he was swimming when two lifeguards got his attention. One of them was younger, probably still learning. He had blond, fluffy hair and cute smile. The second one had dark, brown hair and...God! His legs! They were both so fucking handsome! And they were playing with each other. They looked like kids- fighting, running, throwing things. And there was a moment, when they were holding hands, and the older pet the others hair. And Tommy's imagination went wild. He imagined them as a couple- having sex. He knew, he should stop watching them right now, or he'll have a problem later, but he just couldn't. He felt he's getting hard and he blushed. The best idea would be probably try to calm down now, but Tommy was way too horny. He almost ran towards the bathroom.

At the same time Adam saw Tommy blushed and he followed him to the bathroom. Maybe he felt sick or something. He was worried so within a minute he was standing in front of blond's cabin.

'Babe, are you ok?' Instead of answer he heard stumbled moan as Tommy pulled him to the cabin. As fast as door was locked, he was pushed on the door and kissed. Tommy was so dominant forcing his tongue between Adam's lips. The kiss went so dirty, with sucking and biting, leaving them both breathless.

'Why...'

'Lifeguards' Tommy whispered huskily. 'Ohh...' Adam didn't need to ask. He saw these two too.

'You imagined them having sex?' Singer said placing his hand on lover's pants. He felt how hard he is. 'Their naked bodies all covered with sweat' Rubbing slowly. Tommy gasped.

'And moaning with pleasure' He squeezed hard. Tommy was already out of control. Rising his hips begging for a friction. His hand was bleeding from how hard he was biting it trying not to moan.

'Kissing' Singer said kissing blond's neck. It felt so damn amazing. Tommy started shivering.

'Marking each other' Leaving a chickey on his collarbone. Stifled moan escaped from blond's mouth.

'Biting' Concentrating on nipples. Smaller man couldn't stand pressure in his pants.

'Licking' Now bellybutton. His all body was shaking with pleasure.

'Sucking' Quick devilish smirk and Adam pulled down Tommy's pants immediately taking lover's full hard cock deep into his throat.

Adam realized he ran so quickly to saw if Tommy's ok, that he was still holding his drink in his hand. He let go Tommy's cock for a second and took a sip of drink. It was so amazingly cold. One look on Tommy and he knew, what to do now.

Singer took another sip of cold liquid and then took blond's cock inside again.

Tommy screamed as he came. His knees have up because of cold pleasure. Thanks God he choose a big cabin. Adam swallowed and smirked. It wasn't the end. He still had another idea. Lambert put a finger into glass and took an ice cube between his fingers. Tommy had closed eyes so his nerves shook in pleasure and surprise when he felt Adam's sliding the ice from his lips lower and lower to his ass. Blond already knew what his lover is going to do and he was panting hard. First finger slid inside easily, second following fast. Ice cube was now placed in Tommy's bellybutton and blond was more than willing to feel it inside of him.

'Use it!'

'Don't worry, I'll. But you have to keep quiet. Are you managed to do it?' said Adam with devilish smirk on his face.

'Yes Adam! Please! Yes!' Tommy moaned.

'I told you! Keep quiet! Or otherwise I'll just go out of here…' Saying this Adam took ice cube and slid it next to Tommy's hard cock and stopped right beside Tommy's hole. He tease him a bit sliding it in circles before pushing it inside.

Yea... Tommy promised to stay quiet... Well... you can say, he lied.

When the ice was inside of his body scream escaped his mouth. A real scream. Out loud. But Adam just laughed. He left blond's hole (leaving there ice to melt). A few strokes and Tommy came again.

After they cleaned up and left the cabin, they saw a woman. Old woman. Her face and look left no doubts. She heard everything. Uupsiee… Tommy was so embarrassed! His face became red in a second. Even more when Adam whispered to his ear 'We're gonna do this again...' Yeah… Sure they will. But maybe first they'll make sure if there's no one to hear that!


End file.
